1960 in architecture
The year 1960 in architecture involved some significant events. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1960_in_architecture# hide *1 Events *2 Buildings opened *3 Buildings completed *4 Awards *5 Births *6 Deaths *7 References Eventshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1960_in_architecture&action=edit&section=1 edit *August 21 - Brasília is inaugurated as Brazil's new capital city, with many public buildings designed by Oscar Niemeyer. Lúcio Costa was the principal urban planner and Roberto Burle Marx was the landscape designer. *Construction of the Tour Telus in Montreal, Quebec begins. *Little Houses Improvement Scheme launched by the National Trust for Scotland to promote conservation of vernacular architecture. Buildings openedhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1960_in_architecture&action=edit&section=2 edit *January 13 - Shamakhi Astrophysical Observatory in Shamakhi, Azerbaijan. *April 12 - Candlestick Park on the shore of San Francisco Bay, by architect John Bolles. *May 25 - Teatro General San Martín in Buenos Aires — the first major project by Argentine architect Mario Roberto Álvarez. *August - Okryu Bridge on the Taedong River in Pyongyang, North Korea.[1] *American Embassy London Chancery Building, designed by Eero Saarinen. *Climatron geodesic dome at the Missouri Botanical Garden in St. Louis, designed by R. Buckminster Fuller. Buildings completedhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1960_in_architecture&action=edit&section=3 edit *The Chemosphere, a house designed by American architect John Lautner, in the Hollywood Hills, California. *Euromast in Rotterdam, Netherlands, from the design by Hugh Maaskant. *Finlyandsky Rail Terminal is rebuilt in St. Petersburg, Russia. *Hooper House II, by architect Marcel Breuer, in Baltimore, Maryland. *Mabel McDowell Elementary School in Columbus, Indiana, designed by architect John Carl Warnecke. *Mirante do Vale, the tallest building in Brazil. Designed by engineer Waldomiro Zarzur in Downtown São Paulo. *Napoli Centrale railway station and PalaLottomatica sports arena, by Italian engineer Pier Luigi Nervi, and others. *Pirelli Tower, designed by architect Gio Ponti, with Pier Luigi Nervi and Arturo Danusso, in Milan, Italy. *Radisson Blu Royal Hotel, by Arne Jacobsen, in Copenhagen. *Sainte Marie de La Tourette, by Le Corbusier and Iannis Xenakis, constructed for the Dominican Order near Lyon, France. *William L. Slayton House designed by I. M. Pei, in the Cleveland Park neighborhood of Washington, D.C. Awardshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1960_in_architecture&action=edit&section=4 edit *AIA Gold Medal - Ludwig Mies van der Rohe. *Grand Prix de Rome, architecture - Jean-Claude Bernard. *RAIA Gold Medal - Leslie Wilkinson. *RIBA Royal Gold Medal - Pier Luigi Nervi. *Knighthood - Basil Spence. Birthshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1960_in_architecture&action=edit&section=5 edit *July 9 - Bill Dunster, OBE, British architect and founder of Zedfactory *September 9 - Sean Godsell, Australian footballer and architect Deathshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1960_in_architecture&action=edit&section=6 edit *February 3 - Basil Bramston Hooper, New Zealand architect (born 1876) *February 8 - Giles Gilbert Scott, church architect (born 1880) *March 26 - W. Curtis Green, architect born 1875 *March 27 - Holger Jacobsen, Danish architect best known for Stærekassen (born 1876) *May 1 - Charles Holden, English architect best known for London Underground stations (born 1875) *May 19 - Marcello Piacentini, Italian architect and urban theorist (born 1881) *August 22 - Tage William-Olsson, Swedish architect and town planning architect of Gothenburg (born 1888) *December 2 - Fritz August Breuhaus, German architect, interior designer, and designer (born 1883) *December 14 **Antonio Barluzzi, Italian Franciscan monk and architect (born 1884) **Richard Konwiarz, German architect (born 1883) *''date unknown'' Gilbert Stanley Underwood, American architect best known for his National Park lodges (born 1880) Category:1960